


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by henryhart



Category: The Bureau of Magical Things
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henryhart/pseuds/henryhart
Summary: At Kyra’s New Year’s Eve party, Imogen falls under a love spell and finds herself absolutely infatuated with Kyra. Unfortunately, if the gang can’t figure out how to reverse the spell by midnight, it’ll become permanent.





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a few days late, but honestly I’m just happy I finished this fic at all asdlkfsd. We all know that I adore The Bureau of Magical Things and my lesbian daughter Imogen, and I have about a million more ideas for Kyra/Imogen fics, so if you guys like this one let me know! Then I’ll know if I should go ahead with those other fics or just scrap them sdlfsdf Also, it’s like 12:30 a.m. and I tried to proofread this, but I’m super tired and the words are starting to mesh together so...just forgive me if there are a lot of mistakes lskdfsld I actually don’t like this fic a whole lot...it feels sort of rushed and I just don’t feel that it is as good as the HD fics I’ve written, but I’d still like to get your guy’s take on it. Hopefully if I choose to write another one it’ll be better asdlfkdf One more thing; there is a slight spoiler in here from the end of season 1. It isn't anything major, but if you haven't seen all of season 1 yet and you want to avoid all spoilers then I would just avoid this fic for the time being. Let me know what you think, good or bad!

“Imogen,” Kyra began as she took a seat next to Imogen. Kyra, Imogen, and Ruksy were currently sitting in the library studying for their next test. Imogen glanced up from the book she was reading, an intense look on her face. Kyra seemed unfazed. “My dad and I are throwing a party on New Year’s Eve if you’d like to come. Mattie, Lily, and Ruksy are coming and we were just gonna turn it into another sleepover. What do you say?” Kyra gave Imogen a warm smile as she watched her expectantly. Imogen studied Kyra for a moment, her expression unchanged. Ruksy had put her book down at this point and was watching the exchange. **  
**

“I’ll think about it. But, I’m pretty sure I’m busy that night,” Imogen responded coldly as she went back to reading. Kyra’s face fell a little as she slowly stood back up.

“Oh. Alright. Well, if you change your mind....” Kyra said softly as she glanced over at Ruksy. She tried to hide her disappointment as she smiled. “You’re still coming, right, Ruksy?” Ruksy smiled sweetly at Kyra.

“Definitely! I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she responded. Kyra started beaming once again as she pulled out her phone from her back pocket to look at the time. 

“I gotta get to basketball practice. I’ll see you guys later,” she said as she held up two fingers to jump, and with that, she was gone. Ruksy glanced around for a moment to make sure she and Imogen were alone before she spoke.

“Why do you do that?” Ruksy interrogated. Imogen furrowed her eyebrows and frowned as she turned to look at Ruksy.

“Do what?”

“Treat Kyra like that. I know that you like her, so why do you-” Imogen set her book down as her frown deepened.

“I’m sorry, you know that I  _what_  now? What do you mean?”  

“That you like Kyra. I mean, I know I’m kinda speculating here, but...” Ruksy trailed off. Imogen blinked a few times in disbelief. She couldn’t believe what Ruksy was trying to imply.

“Wait...so when you say you think I like Kyra you don’t mean that I…. _like_  her?” she shot back incredulously. Ruksy just shrugged a little. Imogen scoffed. “I do not  _like_  Kyra, what would give you that idea?!”  

“I can just tell. Your words say one thing but your actions say another.” Imogen studied Ruksy for a moment, a skeptical look on her face.

“What are you talking about?” she asked finally, a defensive edge to her voice.

“Well, first of all, you’re fiercely protective of her. The only other person I’ve seen you that protective over is your brother. And don’t think I’ve forgotten that you were willing to steal the orb just to keep her around.” Imogen continued to watch Ruksy as a hint of panic crossed her face. Ruksy piped up then as if she could read Imogen’s mind. “Don’t worry, I don’t think it’s obvious to anyone else. I’m just really observant. That’s all.”  Even though she was doing her best to hide it, Ruksy could tell that Imogen was getting alarmed over the fact that she had been found out. Imogen wasn’t really one to allow for her feelings to be known.

“I have to go,” Imogen said suddenly as she stood up and started hastily collecting her things.

“Imogen, wait! Promise me you’ll at least think about going to Kyra’s party? I know it would mean a lot to her,” Ruksy said softly. Imogen stopped for a moment as she thought it over. She shook her head as she finished collecting up her stuff.

“Bye,” she said as she jumped. Ruksy sighed as she watched the spot where Imogen had stood just seconds ago.

“Oh. My. God.” A voice behind Ruksy said, and Ruksy whirled around to see Lily standing in the archway with a huge smile on her face.

“Lily, were you listening?!” Ruksy snapped.

“I’m sorry, I was getting a book off the shelf and I just _happened_  to overhear,” Lily explained, but Ruksy just gave her an unconvinced look. Lily ignored it. “I can’t believe Imogen likes Kyra! That’s so cute! Do you think Kyra likes her back?” she asked excitedly.

“I don’t know. Maybe,” Ruksy answered.

“Oh, that’s so exciting! I just love love! If we could get Imogen to go to Kyra’s party, maybe we could just give them a little push…” Lily began, but Ruksy cut her off.

“Lily, no! We shouldn’t meddle in our friends’ lives,” she said sternly. Lily’s face fell a little.

“Just a little nudge?” she pleaded. Ruksy gave her a serious look.

“Lily. We need to let them work this out for themselves. Promise me you won’t do anything.” Lily put her hands behind her back as she tried to look as innocent as possible.

“Promise,” she said as innocuously as she could. Ruksy continued to watch her for a second, still a little suspicious, before she went to sit back down and work on her homework some more. Once Ruksy was no longer facing Lily, a mischievous smile spread across Lily’s face.

* * *

New Year’s Eve arrived, and Kyra’s house was bustling with family and friends. Kyra had decorated the entire house in fairy lights and they created a warm glow. The smell of Kyra’s freshly baked chocolate cake filled the air. After a lot of pestering from Lily, Imogen had finally decided to go to Kyra’s party (although she couldn’t quite figure out why Lily was so adamant about her going), and she, Lily, Darra, and Ruksy arrived together. They knocked on the front door, and Kyra’s father, Steve, opened the door with a welcoming smile on his face.

“Hey! We’re so happy you could make it! Come in, come in! Make yourselves at home. I think Kyra is in the kitchen with Mattie and Peter if you want to go see them,” he said as he shut the door behind them.

“Thank you, sir,” Lily said as she led the group into the kitchen. Sure enough, Kyra was standing near the counter with Peter and Mattie. She started beaming when she caught sight of them.

“Hey! I’m so glad you guys are here! Imogen, I’m glad you decided to come,” Kyra said as she smiled at Imogen. Imogen just gave her small smile in return and Lily watched the exchange as she was practically gushing. Ruksy caught her eye and subtlety shook her head to indicate for her to turn it down a notch. Lily tried to hide her excitement a little better as she continued to watch the pair.

“Hey, Ruksy. You look really nice,” Peter said shyly. Ruksy started blushing.

“Thank you. So do you,” she responded. The group stood in awkward silence for a moment. Kyra realized in that moment that Lily, Ruksy, and Imogen were still holding on to their bags that held their stuff for the sleepover.

“Why don’t we go up to my room and so you guys can put your stuff down?” she suggested. Lily and Imogen nodded in response but Ruksy kept her eyes on Peter.

“Lily, would you mind taking my stuff for me?” she said as she shoved the bag into Lily’s arms. Lily took it in surprise and Kyra, Imogen, and Darra shared an amused look.

“Sure, why not?” Lily answered as Ruksy and Peter disappeared into the party together.

“While you do that, I’m gonna mingle with some of our teammates for a while,” Mattie said, “Darra, would you like to join me?” she added as she smiled sweetly at Darra. Darra smiled back.

“Sure why not?” he answered. The duo said a quick goodbye to the group as they made their way over to some of Mathilda and Kyra’s teammates. Kyra smiled a little as she watched her teammates start fawning over Darra. Kyra led Lily and Imogen upstairs and they threw their bags down on the floor before they made their way back downstairs. Kyra then led them into the living room, where she took a seat on the couch with Imogen immediately sitting down beside her. Lily watched the two with a gleeful grin.

“I’m gonna go get something to drink, would you guys like something? Great!” Lily said, and she disappeared into the kitchen before Kyra or Imogen had a chance to answer. The two glanced at each other before looking around the room again, trying to avoid each other's gaze.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Lily grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and poured soda into each of them. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching her before she waved her wand above them both. She gave a satisfied smile as she brought the glasses into the living room and handed one to each of the girls as she watched them expectantly. Imogen and Kyra glanced down at the glasses and then at each other while they quietly tried to discern why Lily was watching them so intently.

“What is it, Lily?” Imogen exclaimed finally, irritation dripping from her voice. A sly smile spread across Lily’s lips.

“Oh, nothing. I’m gonna go find Ruksy,” she said as she started to walk away, still eyeing the pair. Imogen rolled her eyes as she looked at the drink again.

“Is it just me or is she acting stranger than usual lately?” she asked. Kyra cracked a smile.

“She has been acting a little odd.” The pair shared an amused look before they looked away again. They remained silent for a moment. Finally, Kyra stood up, just as Imogen took her first drink of the soda.

“I’m gonna go get something to eat, would you like something?” Kyra asked as she pointed a finger to the kitchen. Imogen looked up at Kyra and her eyes widened as she slowly stood up, never taking her eyes off of Kyra. Kyra immediately felt self-conscious at Imogen’s intense stare, and she frowned a little.

“Imogen? Are you alright?” she asked, but Imogen remained silent as she slowly inched her way towards Kyra her expression unwavering. Kyra furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. She stumbled back a little as Imogen continued to come towards her. Darra walked up beside the two of them, a huge grin on his face, but his smile immediately faded when he caught sight of his sister.

“Imogen? What is it?” he questioned, concerned. Imogen turned her head slightly as she reached her hand out towards Kyra’s cheek. Kyra backed up a little but Imogen still managed to reach her as she began to caress her cheek.

“Wow,” Imogen finally breathed. Kyra and Darra exchanged looks.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Kyra asked as she looked back and forth between Imogen and Darra. Imogen continued to move closer towards Kyra until they were only inches from each other. Kyra felt her heart speed up a little, but she couldn’t figure out if it was from the close quarters or because Imogen was acting so weird or both.

“No, no, it’s not that, it’s just…” Imogen started as she continued to study Kyra uncomfortably close, “Your eyes. I never realized how pretty they are.” Darra held a hand up to his face as he tried to hide an amused smile while Kyra’s expression changed from alarm to confusion. “And your hair…” Imogen continued as she moved her hand from Kyra’s cheek to her hair, “I love this hair,” she declared. Kyra raised her eyebrows in surprise as Darra continued to try to hide his amusement.

“Thank you?” Kyra responded slowly. Imogen backed up a little as her expression turned serious, determined.

“Kyra, I have to tell you something,” she announced. Kyra blinked rapidly a few times as she watched Imogen, still trying to figure out what she was playing at.

“Okay…”

“I’m in love with you,” Imogen stated. Kyra and Darra both scoffed in shock as Darra starting laughing, no longer able to contain his enjoyment of the exchange. Kyra watched Imogen with a leery look for a minute as she tried to process what was happening.

“You’re what now?” Darra interrogated.

“Is this some practical joke I’m not getting?” Kyra questioned. Imogen’s eyes went wide as she moved closer to Kyra again. Kyra instinctively moved back a little, but Imogen still managed to get uncomfortably close to her again. At this point, the exchange had caught the attention of the rest of Kyra’s friends, so now Peter, Mattie, Ruksy, and Lily were standing behind Kyra as they tried to figure out what was happening between her and Imogen.

“I would _never_ joke about something like this. I’m very serious, I’m in love with you,” Imogen responded sincerely.

“YOU'RE WHAT?!” Peter, Ruksy, and Mathilda exclaimed simultaneously.

“Kyra, is this who you’ve been spending all your time with?” Mattie whispered as she gently gripped Kyra’s elbow. Kyra shook her head.

“No, no, Mattie...it’s not like that! We’re not even together, I don’t even know where this is coming from,” Kyra answered truthfully. A heartbroken expression crossed Imogen’s face as she backed up a little.

“We’re not?” she asked softly, her voice breaking. Kyra couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt at Imogen’s broken expression.

“Well...we can talk about it,” she responded as she continued to struggle to wrap her head around the situation. Imogen started beaming.

“We can?!” she asked excitedly. Kyra just nodded as she looked to each of her friends, silently pleading with them to explain this sudden shift in Imogen’s behavior. Imogen grabbed Kyra’s hand as she rested her head on Kyra’s shoulder, a content look on her face. Ruksy turned to give Lily a very serious and angry look. Lily recoiled a little.

“Lily, can I see you upstairs for a minute?” Ruksy seethed. Lily cringed slightly.

“I suppose,” she answered softly. Ruksy roughly grabbed Lily by the arm.

“Kyra, I think you should come too. I have a feeling you’ll need to hear this.”

“Alright,” Kyra answered as she started to follow Ruksy and Lily up the stairs.   
  


“No! Don’t leave me!” Imogen pleaded as she grabbed Kyra’s arm. Kyra turned around to face Imogen again.

“Uhh...I’ll be back soon, I promise. Stay with your brother,” Kyra said as she gestured to Darra, indicating for him to watch his sister. Imogen gave Kyra sad puppy dog eyes, and Kyra felt a twinge of guilt again.

“You promise?” Imogen said gently. Kyra was surprised to feel herself melt a little at Imogen’s tender look.

“Yeah, I promise,” she replied with a small smile on her face. Imogen’s lips curved into a huge grin.

“Okay, I’ll miss you!” she called after Kyra as Kyra made her way up the stairs with Lily and Ruksy.

“I’ll miss you too!” Kyra called back, “I guess,” she added quietly once she was out of earshot.

Once Ruksy had led Lily and Kyra into Kyra’s room, she shut the door behind her as she turned on Lily, a very angry look on her face.

“Lily, please don’t tell me you did what I think you did?!” Ruksy grilled. Lily grimaced.

“I might have,” she answered quietly. Ruksy pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a heavy sigh.

“Lily, how could you?!”

“How could she what? What did you do?” Kyra questioned.

“She put Imogen under a love spell,” Ruksy responded. Lily brought her eyebrows together as she looked at Kyra.

“You should be under one too, though. Did you take a drink of the soft drink I gave you?” Lily asked.

“No, I hadn’t. And, you tried to put me under a love spell?!” Kyra exclaimed in disbelief.

“Well...kind of….”

“Lily, why would you do that?!” Kyra uttered, an upset expression on her face. Lily’s face twisted into a grimace as she looked at Ruksy, silently asking her if she should tell Kyra or not. Ruksy seemed to understand what she was getting at and she took a deep breath as she turned towards Kyra.

“Listen, Kyra, I hate that you have to find out like this, but there’s something you need to know about that spell…. It only works if some type of feelings are already there. The spell can’t create feelings...it can only overly enhance them,” Ruksy explained. Kyra exhaled sharply as she looked back and forth between Ruksy and Lily.

“So...Imogen….” she started. Ruksy and Lily just nodded. Kyra slumped a little as she tried to process everything that was happening.

“Here’s the thing that I’m sure not even Lily realized about the spell, though,” Ruksy continued, “if we don’t find a way to reverse it by midnight...it becomes permanent.”

“What?!” Kyra breathed.

“I didn’t know that part,” Lily said faintly.

“We need to reverse it and fast then. I like Imogen-” Kyra began, but Lily cut her off.

“You do?!” she said excitedly.

“Not the time,” Ruksy said through gritted teeth. Lily backed off a little as her face fell.

“I can’t have her this infatuated with me. It’s a little exhausting,” Kyra finished. “So, how do we reverse it?” Just then, the door opened and Peter stuck his head in.

“Kyra, you need to get downstairs like..now. Imogen’s on the verge of a breakdown cause she misses you.” Kyra let out a sigh as she nodded. “Does this have to do with magic?” he added quietly.

“Ask Lily,” Kyra answered, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Lily just gave her an apologetic smile. “Quick, how do we reverse it?!” Kyra asked Ruksy. Ruksy swiftly thought about the answer.

“Well, we need to heighten one of her other emotions...anger, happiness, shock her. Something like that.”

“So, what makes her mad?” Peter chimed in.

“Everything,” Lily deadpanned. Ruksy and Kyra shot her an irritated look.

“Lily!” Ruksy shot back. Lily just shrugged.

“What? It’s true,” she said defensively. Ruksy rolled her eyes.

“Not helpful!” she said.

“I’ve got it! Peter, follow me,” Kyra said as she grabbed Peter’s wrist and led him down the stairs. Lily and Ruksy just shrugged as they followed the pair. Kyra found Imogen sulking in the corner with her brother, but she immediately perked up when she caught sight of Kyra.

“Kyra!” she said excitedly as she made a beeline over to her. She tried to lean in to kiss Kyra, but Kyra dodged her attempts.

“Okay, Imogen, has Peter told you about his multiverse theory?” Kyra asked as she gestured towards Peter. Imogen smiled at him.

“Yeah, he has! And, you know, I think he’s right!” she answered.

“You do?” Peter and Kyra incredulously.

“Yeah! I mean, you know magic’s real, I know magic’s real..if that’s real, then why can’t the multiverse theory be real?” she replied. Peter’s lips twisted into a satisfied smile.

“You’re absolutely right!” he declared. Kyra exhaled sharply.

“ _Well, that didn’t work_ ,” she thought to herself.  She scrambled for another solution while Imogen plastered herself against Kyra’s side. Just then, an idea occurred to Kyra, and she tried to pry Imogen off of her.

“I’ll be right back,” she said as she started over towards Lily and Ruksy. Imogen’s face fell again.

“Okay. Hurry back, my love!” Imogen called after her.

“I will….darling,” Kyra responded awkwardly. Imogen blushed a little at ‘darling.’ Kyra would never admit it to anyone, but she was starting to like all the attention she was getting from Imogen.

“Lily,” Kyra began as she grabbed Lily’s arm, “You need to go over and talk to Imogen for a while. You know, gush about how amazing New Year’s is or whatever.”

“Okay...but why?” Lily inquired.

“Because...no offense, but you know it always annoys Imogen when you start talking about how amazing everything is. Maybe it’ll be enough to snap her out of this.” Lily frowned a little at the insinuation that she was annoying, but she knew it was true (for Imogen anyway), so she listened. She made her way over to Imogen and put on her best-beaming smile.

“Hey, Imogen!”  she said sweetly. Imogen gave her a cheerful smile.

“Hi, Lily,” she responded.

“Don’t you just love New Year’s?! I loooooove New Year’s,” Lily started, “the lights, the fireworks, the food, the friends! It’s all just so magical!” Lily raved. Imogen smiled a little.

“You’re so right! You know what else is amazing?” she asked. Lily’s smile faded a little.

“What’s that?”

“Kyra!” Imogen exclaimed, and then she spent next the twenty minutes gushing over her to Lily, much to Lily’s dismay. Lily was finally able to excuse herself from the conversation and she made her way back over to Ruksy and Kyra.

“Well?!” Kyra asked expectantly.

“I can see why Imogen gets annoyed now,” Lily replied, “It didn’t work. All it did was encourage her to start raving about Kyra. She is so smitten.” Kyra let out a heavy sigh.

“What are we gonna do?!” she asked, panic dripping from her voice. Ruksy gripped onto her shoulders.

“Don’t worry, Kyra. We’ll figure this out,” she said calmly. Kyra nodded as she felt herself relax a little.

* * *

The gang then spent the next two hours trying, and failing, to break the spell over Imogen. Unfortunately, nothing was working, and it was now one minute to midnight. Kyra was pacing the kitchen floor, gripping onto her stomach as she frantically tried to think of any solution.

“Anybody got any other ideas?” she asked desperately. Lily, Ruksy, Peter, and Darra just shook their heads.

“Maybe we could…” Peter started and Kyra looked at him expectantly. “No, we tried that already.” Kyra glanced at the time. 45 seconds until midnight.

“ _What do I do?! What do I do?!_ ” she thought hysterically.

“Wait, Ruksy, you said I could reverse it if I shocked her, right?” Kyra questioned. Ruksy looked at her quizzically.

“Well, yeah,” she replied. She exchanged inquisitive glances with the rest of the group. Kyra took a deep breath as she started towards Imogen just as the countdown from ten started. The group immediately followed after her, curious as to what she was going to do.

_Seven!_

“Imogen,” Kyra said when she reached her. Imogen turned around and smiled from ear-to-ear when she saw who was standing before her.

“Hey, you’re just in-” she started but she stopped when Kyra put her arms gently around her neck.

_Three!_

“What are you-?” Imogen began, but she was cut off.

_One!_

Kyra’s lips connected with Imogen’s and gasps of bewilderment rung out among her friends. Kissing Imogen was nothing like Kyra had imagined. It was warm and exhilarating, and for a second, she forgot where she was and why she was  _really_  doing this. For a moment, it was just her and Imogen, and she felt happy and comfortable. It felt…. _right_.

Kyra let go of Imogen and staggered back a few steps, a little surprised herself at what she had just done. She watched Imogen intently, trying to gauge whether it had worked or not. Imogen remained silent, her expression blank as she remained frozen in place. No one moved or made a sound for a moment as they waited expectantly. In reality, the silence and anticipation only lasted for a few seconds, but to each of them, it felt like hours.

“Imogen? Are you alright?” Kyra asked, her arms still raised slightly and her shoulders tense. Imogen remained silent still.

“Did it work? Is she back?” Lily whispered to Ruksy, keeping her eyes on Imogen. Imogen blinked a few times, seemingly coming out of her trance, and her eyes turned dark as she turned to look at Lily.

“ _You_ ,” she seethed as she started towards her, a very dangerous expression on her face.

“Yep, she’s back,” Lily squeaked as she cowered behind Ruksy. Kyra stepped in between them as she held her hands up.

“Imogen, stop,” she declared, and Imogen stopped lunging at Lily, but she continued to shoot daggers at her.

“Did you tell her?!” Imogen snapped as she looked at Ruksy. Ruksy started shaking her head hastily.

“No, no! I promise! She sort of...figured it out,” Ruksy answered softly. Imogen turned to look at Kyra now. Her expression remained furious, but her eyes told a different story.

“I’m sorry, Kyra, but I can’t stay. I have to go,” Imogen declared and she swiftly went up the stairs to collect her things.

“Imogen, wait!” Kyra called after her as she followed her up the stairs. Kyra opened the door to her room just as Imogen was raising two fingers to jump away.

“Wait, hold on!” Kyra exclaimed as she held up a hand to stop her. Imogen slowly put her hand down as she turned to look at Kyra.

“Kyra, please. I’ve had a very long night and I’d really just like to go. I don’t want to talk about what happened.” Kyra bit her lower lip as she closed the door behind her.

“Okay. You don’t have to talk then. But, please. Just let me. Just for a second,” Kyra pleaded. Imogen rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

“Fine.” Kyra took a deep breath as she tried to work out what to say next. She took a few steps towards Imogen.

“Listen. I know that the spell-” she started, but something made her stop. She studied Imogen for a moment. Imogen was trying to remain stoic, emotionless. If Kyra hadn’t known her as well as she did, she probably would’ve bought it. But, she  _did_  know Imogen, and she could tell that her cold nature just now was a facade. In reality, she was embarrassed by what had happened. She wasn’t one to wear her heart on her sleeve, and Kyra felt a little bad that Imogen’s feelings had been exposed the way that they did when Imogen had no real say in it.  

“You know that the spell what?” Imogen snapped a hint of desperation in her voice.

“I know that the spell... is what caused you to act like that. I know it wasn’t really you,” Kyra lied. Imogen watched her for a moment, a hint of relief flashing in her eyes. “And since it wasn’t you, we’ll just forget about it. Pretend like it never happened,” Kyra finished. Imogen couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

“Really?” she said, and Kyra smiled as she nodded. Kyra could see how thankful she was in that moment. The girls remained silent for a beat, each thinking the same thing, but neither was brave enough to say it. 

“So...will you stay? Come rejoin the party?” Kyra asked as she gestured towards the door. Imogen's face softened as she bit her lip.

"I don't know. What about the others?" she asked, concern dripping from her voice. This was the first time Kyra had ever seen Imogen being deliberately vulnerable. She couldn't help but melt a little knowing that Imogen felt like she could trust her enough for that.  

"I'll talk to them," Kyra responded. Imogen still looked skeptical. "How about this...I'll cancel the sleepover with the others and just have it be you and me. I'm sure after tonight they'll understand. Then, there'll be no pressure." 

"You'd do that?" Imogen replied, her voice small. Kyra gave her a warm smile. 

"For you? Of course." Imogen glanced down at the ground, and if Kyra didn't know any better, she would say that Imogen was...blushing.

“Well….alright,” Imogen said and Kyra started beaming as she turned to open her door. Just as she started through the doorway, Imogen spoke.

“About that kiss, though...”

Kyra stopped dead in her tracks as she slowly twirled around to face Imogen again. She tried to figure out what she was thinking by her expression, but it was unreadable.

“Yeah?” Kyra said slowly. She wasn’t quite sure how Imogen was going to react. She was a little afraid that Imogen was gonna reprimand her for it. 

“I have to admit...I didn’t hate it,” Imogen said as a flirtatious smile spread across her lips. She walked past Kyra towards the party and she winked at her as she walked by, her eyes teasing and playful. Kyra felt her heart skip a beat as she watched her disappear for a moment. After Imogen had disappeared, Kyra’s lips curved into a grin as she began to make her way back down to the party.


End file.
